The Attack in Germany
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: An attack leads to many unanswered questions as well as an injured Germany. Rating may go up depending on Prussia's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

The attack in Germany

An attack leads to unanswered questions as well as an injured Germany, will America and the others be able to help? Or will Germany push everyone away?

... ... ... ... ...

It was a break in the latest world meeting that took place in Germany this year. While the others ate and talked, Germany was focused on getting things organized for the next part of the meeting. He was completely focused on shuffling papers when someone entered the room, grabbing him with large thick hands from behind.

Germany's mouth was covered with said hands while they dragged him away from the building. "Little Germany is such a cute place, da? I wish to own cute place and make it part of Russia!"

... The rest was a blur. He felt cold, even in this summer heat.

'Is this...how I die?' He thought, as he slowly accepted the darkness that beckoned him.

...

It was time for the meeting to start, but Germany was nowhere to be seen.

"Where _on earth_ is Germany? He's the host nation this year and he's always on time!" England exclaimed, looking around for the German.

Prussia, who had been playing on his phone, frowned as soon as someone interrupted his game. "Yeah this is the _awsom-"_

Prussia didn't finish as the voice on the other end of the line spoke. "This is Gilbert Beilschmidt, correct? This is in regards to your brother, Ludwig."

"What about him?" Prussia asked in concern. The uneasiness of his voice made everyone worried.

"Your brother arrived here a little while ago. Someone found him bleeding out on in an alleyway, his right eye was completely gauged out and he was covered in bruises and cuts! We managed to keep his body from going into shock but his eye is still an issue for him. We are very sorry. We are dong our best!"

Prussia froze. He dropped his phone at that point, his face paler than ever. "Sir? Mr. Beilschmidt?" everyone could hear the voice coming from Prussia's phone, but seeing the narcissistic man look so scared and worried made them all fear the worse.

Prussia swallowed hard and shakily grabbed his phone. "Wh-where is he?" he asked.

"He's here in St. Hedwig-Krankenhaus Medical Hospital in Berlin." Prussia knew where that was. He ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Ve~ was that Germany? Is he okay?" Italy asked worriedly.

"He's not okay. He's in a fucking hospital!" Prussia yelled at the scared Italian.

"Seriously? how?" A voice in the crowd asked.

"He was attacked." Prussia said, hurriedly preparing to leave.

"Wait up, I'll go with you!" America yelled while running after Prussia.

"Why?" Prussia asked, looking at the American.

"He's cool and I want to go." America acted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Prussia wanted to tell the American off, but he was too worried about his brother to think. He instead huffed and led America to where he kept his motorcycle.

...

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital that Germany was in. They hurried in and ran to the Nurse's Station.

"We're here to see Ludwig Beilschmidt!" the two nations said in unison. A doctor with dark skin and black hair came over to them smiling.

"You must be Gilbert Beilschmidt. I am the one that informed you of your brother's condition, I am Dr. Ekart Apfelstedt-Edlstein, I am in charge of this place and have been working here for over 20 years. Your brother is doing better, for the most part, and it appears that his body is recovering at a rapid pace! But as for his eye, I'm afraid we were unable to save it... he is awake now if you wish to see him." The man, Dr. Ekart explained. He led them through the large hospital to a private room.

...

Germany was sitting up, his right eye patched and his body bandaged vigorously.

"Hey." America greeted cheerfully. Germany ignored them and turned away.

"What the hell west, who did this to you?" Prussia demanded, running to his brother.

"Someone that wanted Germany for themselves, apparently." The injured German said softly though there was sarcasm hidden in his voice.

"Its got to be Russia, right? I mean, who else could do this?" America whispered to Prussia.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He's had his eyes on our country for a while." Prussia said with a scowl.

"But without proof, we can't do anything." America said softly.

"Proof?! Look at West! _T_ _hat_ right there should be your proof!" Prussia yelled pointing to his brother.

"But unless he says that it was Russia, we can't do anything." America said.

"Come on West, it was that Russian bastard right?" Prussia questioned, turning his attention back to his little brother.

"I-I don't remember." Germany said his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?! What the hell do you mean you _don't_ remember?" Prussia scolded.

"Hey, I'm the hero! I'll find out who did this because I , the hero, will figure this out. Now, Germany, can you describe exactly what happened in detail?" America came between the two with a grin. Prussia glared at America in annoyance.

"All I remember is getting ready for the meeting, when I was suddenly dragged out of the room and outside. after that, I just don't remember." Germany, also annoyed, explained as he rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Uh... do you remember anything else? I can't do a good investigation on that." America said sheepishly.

"I remember someone saying that my Country was cute. Now shut up and go away." Germany said coldly.

"Al, let's leave him be for now." Prussia said and dragged the justice-filled American out of the room and down the hall.

...

"H-hey!" America pouted. he didn't like being kicked out of a room when he was in 'Hero mode'.

" _Moron_! Even Spain would have seen that West just wants to forget! even if you were trying to figure out who it was, you should have tried a different approach! Just throw that arschloch Russian in a far away island prison with Britain cooking the food." Prussia had started out furious, but near the end, he had deflated. He felt drained suddenly.

"I told you that's not how justice works! Until we find proof we can't do anything." America argued.

"Then go talk to the bastard! I'm going back to be with West." Prussia said walking away from America.

America followed, oblivious to what Prussia meant.

"Oh! Okay, now I can ask German-" America was interrupted by Prussia, stopping in his tracks.

"Oh _, yes of course that's what I meant!_ Get out! The awesome me is going to mein bruder's room... _alone_."

"You don't have to be a jerk! I was only trying to help." America muttered, but left, knowing that the Prussian was ready to kill for his dear brother.

...

"Yo, West, your awesome big bro is back! Since the food is crappy why don't I leave real quick and get some decent food? I know you didn't eat anything yet." Prussia said as he entered the room.

Germany grunted in response and continued to not look at him.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!" Prussia confidently exclaimed with a laugh before he left again.

...

America, meanwhile, was dressed like James Bond while following Russia. "What are you doing you wanker?" America jumped and turned to look at England who stood behind him, arms crossed.

" _shh_! Iggy! I'm following Russia around!" America hissed.

"Why would you do that you git?" England asked.

"Shh!" America covered England's mouth.

England let out muffled noises while America continued watching Russia intently. once Russia was gone, America let go of England.

"I'm following Russia because we think he hurt Luddy." America said.

"What makes you think Russia was the one that did it! No one was around when it happened." England talked back.

America looked at him suspiciously. "You're acting _pretty_ guilty right now, Iggy... care to give me an alibi?"

England stuttered baffled by the American's accusation. "I was talking with you!"

"Likely story..but you're right. looks like I'm back to Russia!" America sighed.

How is he anyway?" England asked.

Germany?" America asked.

" _N_ _o_ , Prussia. Of course I meant Germany!" England rolled his eyes.

"He's quiet and... pouty, I think... and looked like a _mummy,_ dude!" America exploded in excitement.

"There's a reason _you_ were sent spying on Ivan versus staying with the German brothers , isn't there?" England questioned, annoyed solely by America's presence.

"What do you mean?" America asked innocently.

"Nevermind. I'll help you. I'll talk to the others, you go back to...sleuthing." England said with a sigh before he left, leaving America alone.

"Right! I won't let anyone down. now, where did Russia go?" America looked around.

...

Prussia came back thirty minutes later with two paper bags filled with sausages. he happened to go home to grab leftovers and came back, hoping to make his brother feel better.

"West! I brought sausages! eat up!" Prussia yelled as he ran into the room.

Germany sighed. he knew his brother wouldn't leave him alone if he said he wasn't hungry, so he took the bag Prussia offered him and began to eat slowly.

"You look better..." Prussia tried, but truthfully his brother looked awful.

"Don't lie bruder, I know what I look like just by how I'm feeling." Germany set aside the remaining sausages.

"Well...I was just trying to cheer you up! come on West, please just tell me how to get you to cheer up. what if I get Italy here, will that work?" Prussia asked feel frustrated.

"Don't even think about it. Italy is _not_ to come here. not when I look like this." Germany gestured to himself.

"Whatever. Just get better or I'm bringing Feli." Prussia bitterly replied.

...

America had been wandering around the streets of Berlin for a while, trying to find Russia.

"Are you lost, baby America? what are you looking for? I will help, da." came a chilling, yet oh so familiar Russian voice from behind America.

America jumped and turned slowly feeling his heart beat rapidly. "H-hey! Ivan! when did you get here?" America asked nervously.

"How is little Germany? Is he still alive and breathing?" Russia asked.

"Yeah! He's fine! Never better. why do you ask?" America asked.

"Because. When he dies I plan on taking cute land he controls. and then, I'll be going after America." Russia said smiling largely at the American.

...

Haha! I did it I made a Hetalia fic! This will be multi-chaptered because yeah. Oh and sorry if I offended anyone, the personalities are based from the show so yeah. oh and please, please, please review. And also give a really big hand for my friend Kammy! Without her this story would have never been perfected. So really she is awesome... Just not as awesome as me... Or Prussia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

We learned who attacked Germany, now what will America do?

America couldn't believe what he had heard. He had a feeling Russia was the one that hurt Germany, but to hear him admit it so calmly, it rattled him.

"Where is little Germany? I wish to see him, you can take me to him, da?" Russia asked with a child-like grin that sent a shiver down America's spine.

America backed away, his back hitting a wall as he realized the Russian had trapped him in an alleyway. He straightened his back, hoping to not show fear as he looked at the taller man. "He's in a hospital with his brother." he said.

"Gilbert is too weak to do protecting for little Germany. He is no longer nation. He is only alive because of little brother. If Germany were to fall, So would pathetic Prussia." Russia said moving closer to America, his grin shining in the dark like a Cheshire cat.

America frowned, he knew he had to protect the German brothers, but to do that he needed to get away from Russia.

"You won't be able to touchknow,m if your in an island prison!" America's threatened weakly.

Russia laughed. "You forget, _baby_ America, I am strong nation. I won't lose easily and threats like that mean nothing to me. You are weak, _baby_ America, with no allies to protect you, you can't do anything. If I wanted to, I could kill you now and no one would know." Russia said and as if to prove that he could, he took out a small handgun from his coat and cocked it, taking the safety off as he pointed it at America's head.

America closed his eyes not wanting to look when Russia killed him.

"But, I won't." Russia said putting the safety back on the gin before he put it back in his coat.

"Go. Tell allies and little Germans to get ready. I expect great battle before I kill them. I'll be preparing as well, you won't forget will you? I will be upset if you do." Russia said with a pout. "I'll see you soon America." The Russian added before leaving the alleyway.

America let out a shaky breath as he felt his knees give out. He didn't understand why, but something about the Russian made him grow weak with fear. "What the hell, I'm supposed to be the hero, what am I to do? My armies are everywhere and its been so long since anyone fought, we don't stand a chance. Not to mention the fact that Germany is still recovering. If he hears that Russia expects a war, he'll want to fight and that'll only make his injuries worse. Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" America yelled loudly, asking no one but the cold night air around him.

* * *

The two Germans had drifted into a restless slumper, both too tired from the day's events to stay was going deeper into sleep when Prussia's phone rang wake them both up. "This better be good damn it." Prussia said annoyed and angry that someone had woken him up.

"I literally ran into Russia just now. Dude he admitted to hurting Germany and is after you two! You both got to leave, head to the airport I'll take you both back to my country, come on go!" America yelled, loud enough that Germany heard.

"Hang up. We're not leaving." Germany said and before Prussia could America came in holding his phone and some clothes.

"Dude! Get out of bed, we're leaving. I'm pretty sure what I did just now is totally illegal." America said tossing the clothes at Germany.

"You can leave with your tail between your legs, but we won't. Russia took something from me," Germany paused and put his hand on the bandages. "So I want to return the favor." The blond then added.

"Look I parked a small plane in the parking lot we can talk later get dressed and let's go, Iggy's waiting for us." America said ignoring Germany.

"West is right, we're stubborn and don't back down from a fight. So go home America if you don't want to help." Prussia said with a smirk.

Before America could speak a loud engine started up and a plane zoomed passed the room everyone was in.

"What?" Was all America could get out before England walked in slumped over in defeat.

"What happened?! Why are you here? Where'd the plane go? How the hell did you lose a plane?!" America asked quickly.

"Belarus. She came saying 'Big brother doesn't like cheating' and took off with the plane after kicking me out of it." England explained.

"So, basically you got your ass kicked by a small girl and then got robbed by a the same girl?" Prussia asked and started to laugh. Germany started to smile when something came to his mind, a memory of the attack and a small girl hiding in the shadows holding a glistening blade.

"You okay, West?" Prussia asked with a frown, looking at his brother's pale complexion with concern.

"J-ja, I'm fine." Germany said hoping to not worry his brother any more.

Prussia wasn't convinced though and he knew Germany would hate him but, "Is there any other way we can leave?" He asked ignoring his brother's piercing glare.

"We could take you two to France or Austria and have you wait while the rest of us arrest Russia and Belarus." America suggested.

I'm not being a coward and leaving my own country I'm going to fight Russ-"

Prussia shook his head and put a hand over Germany's mouth. "You're not staying. And you're not fighting. You're going to France or Austria and you are staying there until Russia, Belarus and whoever else is working with them are gone, got it?" Prussia asked and slowly Germany nodded.

"Good now get dressed. America call up France and tell him to entertain West for a few days. England call up the others and tell them to get ready for war, tell all those incapable of fighting to go to France and all of you keep this quiet, the less Russia knows, the better." Prussia ordered in a commanding unfamiliar tone that made everyone obey without questions.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done! Yay! Review please! Also this chapter didn't have kammy helping me, and if anyone is noticeably ooc please let me know thanks! And until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Things are starting to fall into place and everyone is getting ready for the battle against Russia.

* * *

"Ah, Germany. I was going to give this to you on the plane but since that didn't work out here." England said After Germany put on the clothes America had brought him.

"What is it?" Germany asked as a small black object was placed in his hands.

"My old eyepatch from when I was a pirate. It should fit you." England said and took off the bandages over the German's eye and put the patch on, smiling as he looked at Germany.

"It smells like the ocean." Germany said with a frown.

"I did wear it while I was out at sea. Other than that though it fits you well." England said. Right as he spoke America and Prussia entered the room.

"You look bitchin'." America exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah cool. Come on West we're moving out. Feli and Romano are waiting for us." Prussia said grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him to the door.

"Actually I am feeling better, I don't think I need to leave." Germany said trying his best to hide the fact he was limping and that his arms and torso still hurt.

"Try saying that _without_ limping and contorting your face to hide your pain. Now come on Romano is driving." Prussia said going outside where the two Italians sat waiting. Germany frowned and struggled to get away only to have Prussia push him into the expensive looking red car and strapping him in.

"Take good care of West for me!" Prussia said with a smile as Romano took off.

* * *

Prussia never thought he'd ever work with these guys. But if it meant protecting Germany and stopping Russia, he'd join sides with them. The allies had moved their base of operations to Prussia and Germany's house, in a saferoom Prussia had built before Germany was even a country. The allies consisted of America, Prussia, England, China, Japan and Spain all of them were sitting in the saferoom around a table trying to figure out what to do.

"I got it! I call this plan: Attack Plan Alpha! And it uses all of our strengths to benefit everyone. England goes in suicidal! Prussia cries and gives up with out a struggle! Spain laughs and runs away cowardly! And China and Japan have the most important jobs of all, they will both back me up!" America said loudly.

"As I said last time you suggested this plan, no thanks I'd rather not be a part of your stupid plan." England said giving America a thumbs down. Prussia gaped at the young American.

"That's your plan, I mean I know we made a rule not to bring up the past but, how? How the hell did we lose the war?" Prussia asked.

"Well Japan lost because I cornered him. Italy lost because Romano signed a treaty for both of them. And you and Germany lost because your boss killed himself leaving you two injured, then England got Germany and Russia got you." America said not understanding what Prussia was confused about.

"Never mind. Does any one have a plan that isn't as bad as this?" Prussia asked looking around the table.

"We could have Roma send his Mafia people to Russia and have them kill him." Spain suggested with his usual grin.

"Oh I know! We drop a big bomb on Russia!" America suggested.

"No that won't work. I have idea that may work. We will use Prussia as bait and lure Russia and Belarus to him once ready we all attack them at once and contain them." Japan said calmly.

"What no!" Prussia argued hating the idea that he would be bait.

"Do you have a better plan then?" England asked looking bored.

"Verdammt! No." Prussia said with a heavy sigh.

"Then we go with Japan's plan." England then said.

* * *

Germany meanwhile knew never to get into a car with the Italian brothers, once the car had finally stopped he wasn't sure if he felt like puking or passing out.

"My blade's love marks are healing. I guess I'll have to make more." Came a familiar voice.

All three of them gaped and backed away as Belarus moved closer to them, holding a glissening dagger and walking slowly to them, the morning sun cascading over them.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I just wanted to stop at a cliffhanger.

Please review! And any ideas I'll be happy to listen...er, read them...

Anyway... Hope to see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Italy and Romano were holding each other in fear, as the crazed woman moved closer to them. They all stood outside of France's house, by the car. Germany stood tall, not letting his fear show. He looked around, hoping to find a weapon or something to use to stop Belarus.

Belarus dropped her arms around Germany and smiled evilly. "Ring around the rosies~" she sang while she brought her knife up to Germany's cheek. "Pockets full of Pos-" Germany pushed her back, with enough force that she hit the ground. She glared and stood up, no one pushed her, no one.

She lunged at Germany like a rabid animal while Germany pushed her back again. Before She could attack again though, she dropped. "Big Brother France!" Italy cheered. Sure enough the man was standing there, gun in hand smiling at the group.

"Oui. Don't tell anyone I hit a woman now, normally these situations require love." The Frenchman said winking at them.

"What are you going to do with her?" Germany asked his eyes set on Belarus.

"I'm going to tie her up and call Prussia of course! Now you three get inside." France ordered, ushering the three young nations into his house.

The three left and France sighed as be scooped Belarus up and carried her into his house, tying her up with thick ropes and locking her in his basement.

* * *

Prussia was about to leave to bait Russia and Belarus when his phone rang. "Hello, Awesome speaking, how can the awesome me help?" Prussia asked as he answered his phone.

"It's France. Belarus has come, she attacked Ludwig but it was nothing serious. I knocked her out and have her tied and locked in my basement." France explained.

Prussia swore. "Okay. Keep her away, We can't let her tell Russia. I'll tell the others what you told me, and tell Italy to take care of West!" Prussia said and hung up his phone before he turned to the other Allies.

"Plans may have changed. France has Belarus and she attacked West." Prussia told them, summing up what France had told him.

"Now what?" England asked with a sigh.

"Now, we let Russia come to us. He sent Belarus after Germany. Now we wait for him to come asking for her." Japan said calmly.

"You think that'll work?" America asked.

"Yes. I know it will." Japan answered with a nod.

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update! Please Review though!


	5. Chapter 5

Prussia was getting antsy. The longer they waited the worse of a feeling he got in his stomach, what if Belarus had broken free from France's hold? Or what if Russia somehow found out about their plan and went to France's home instead and attacked there? All of these questions swarmed around in his head.

"Don't worry old chap, Any moment now Russia will show up and we'll stop him." England reassured, patting Prussia's shoulder softly. Prussia nodded. He wanted to believe those words, he truly did.

"Yeah. You're right. Besides I'm too awesome to worry about anything." Prussia finally said causing the other nations to look at him with smiles, they had been worried he had lost his ego after his brother got hurt, and after Belarus came after Germany. But to see Prussia give that same cocky smirk, it made the morale go up.

"Yeah! Let's kick some Russian ass!" America cheered, fully pumped by his friend. Everyone else cheered as well. The mood was high when suddenly the front door busted open.

"Hello weak countries. Is Prussia or little Germany here? I wish to see them before I kill them." came a cheerful, yet oh so creepy voice. The allies all glared and got ready, Russia was here.

"Ah. There you all are! I have magic pipe of pain ready! Who shall go first?" Russia asked, walking into the living room, his child-like expression staring down at everyone.

"Ha! I'm the hero! Of course I'll go first and stop commie ass!" America said and walked up to Russia, while taking his beloved bomber jacket off and tossing it onto the living room couch, near where the other countries were.

The two began to fight, Russia swing his lead pipe around while America dodged and aimed punches at Russia's face. Russia swung his pipe again and smashed it over America's head, knocking the young, fiery country out.

"America!" Prussia yelled and grabbed a sword from under the coffee table, rushing at Russia.

"Ah. Pathetic Prussia. After you die. I take over your land and then take cute land from little Germany." Russia said and began to attack.

Prussia was furious, first his little brother, and now America? How many other countries will Russia hurt? Prussia managed to cut Russia's right arm, tearing his long thick coat. Russia looked at his coat in disdain before he swung his pipe, hitting Prussia's arm, causing his sword to fly back. Prussia glared at Russia while holding his arm in pain, this was it, he was going to die he was sure of it.

"Drop you're weapon before I strike." Prussia blinked and saw both England and Japan hold swords at Russia's throat.

"Now. Do make this easy for us." England added. America groaned and sat up, the pipe landing just inches of his leg. He saw England smirk, it had been a while since he had been in this much control over someone.

"Whoa." America muttered before he jumped up, handcuffing Russia.

"Here. I have special tea for you. It'll help your arm heal." China said from the kitchen. Prussia was in a stupor, he didn't think that they would win this quickly, but he couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen now.

* * *

So here you are! thank you Simana for Reading every chapter and reviewing and I'll try and Update the conclusion soon! thanks again everyone else and please review and tell me your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

Belarus hated being away from her older brother, and now that she had information about the country he wanted to take, she had to get back to him, and fast. She squirmed in the restraints France had put on her, she had to get out. She had to get out and she had to bring Germany's head with her for her big brother. She let out a plaintive scream as the ropes cut into her pale skin and with one last attempt she broke free, he skin torn from the ropes.

Now she was free, now she could kill, now big brother would have to be proud of her and love her. She climbed up the stairs that led out from the basement and clawed at the door, she'd break through, her love was stronger than wood.

Italy shook beside Germany as he heard the crazed woman tearing through the wood, they had to get out of there, any minute now she was going to be free and then what? She was going to likely kill them! He looked to Germany who wore an expressionless mask, if Italy saw that Germany was just as terrified of Belarus as he was, it was sure to scare the poor Italian even more.

The two were seated on France's couch while Romano and France worked in the kitchen making food, Germany and Italy never thought they'd see the day that those two would be working together.

"Germany! I'm scared!" Italy cried holding onto Germany's strong burly arm. Germany nodded, they needed to inform France so they could all have enough time to escape before the woman broke through.

"I know Italy. Come on, we need to arm ourselves and tell France." Germany said and stood up, taking Italy with him as the two rushed into the kitchen, nearly knocking Romano down in the process.

"We have a problem, Belarus is in the process of breaking free from the basement. We need weapons and we need to figure out a way to stop her in case she goes and tells Russia where we are." Germany said sounding like the military general he once was.

"I have weapons in my room. Italy, Romnao grab all you can and come back here. I'll call Prussia and let him know what has happened, Germany stay back, if Belarus breaks free let us know." France said and rushed past Germany, turning off the stove before he pulled his phone out and called the Prussian. Germany stood back feeling weak and powerless, no one was willing to let an injured man fight.

* * *

Prussia nearly jumped out of his skin as his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "What's up Francey-pants. We just beat Russia and are in the middle of figuring out what to do with him, make it fast." Prussia said quickly, no longer talking like how he normally talked on the phone.

"Oui, well I will make this fast. Belarus has broken out of the restraints and is in the process of breaking down the basement door. I am arming everyone, but I am calling you because we need a plan over here." France said. Prussia swore loudly.

"Okay. You and everyone else stay put I'll send some one over and have them help stop her. And whatever you do, don't let West fight! Apparently he has stitches or some crap anyway apparently fighting will cause them to pop so keep him out of the fight." Prussia informed, while he was looking at the other Allies, who could he send over there to stop the woman?

"I will try, though he is your brother and is already more than eager to fight, like how you were when you had stitches, you remember, non?" France asked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just keep West out of it. If he gets hurt so help me I'll hurt you." Prussia threatened and rolled his eyes, he heard a loud dramatic gasp before hanging up.

"I am sorry mister Prussia, but I overheard your conversation, is it true that Belarus has escaped?" Japan asked once Prussia was off of the phone. Prussia sighed.

"Yeah." he said.

"Why not send Ms. Hungary? I heard from Mister Germany that she was very powerful. Perhaps she can stop Belarus without us using bloodshed as final solution." Japan suggested. Prussia stared at him, why didn't he think of that? Hungary! She loved Germany if she heard what was going on of course she would want to help!

"You're pretty awesome Japan!" Prussia exclaimed and quickly dialed Hungary's number.

"Hello!" came the woman's loud reply.

"Hey, angry man-woman! I need your help!" Prussia said and explained everything that had happened to his little brother.

"Of course I can help! And I'll make sure that woman can never think again for hurting my little Ludwig!" Hungary said with wicked glee. Prussia wanted to correct her and say that Germany was _his_ little brother, but he could her the clattering of pans and knew if he was smart he'd keep quiet and let her say and do as he pleased.

"Lud is my baby brother you know Man-gary!" Prussia yelled, he couldn't help himself and let's face it, though Prussia was protective over Germany... he wasn't the smartest.

"Prussia, I'll deal with you later. Now tell me where Belarus is now." Hungary said darkly.

Japan shook his head, wondering how Prussia managed to live as long as he had considering...his lack of intelligence and decided to help Prussia out, and possibly giving him an extra day to live by taking the phone from Prussia.

"I apologize for Mister Prussia's rude behavior. I am Japan. Belarus is over at Mister France's house where Mister Germany, Italy, Romano, and France are. We are all very busy dealing with Russia right now and can not go ourselves, please hurry, Mister Germany is too injured to fight and I fear he might if he was given no choice." Japan explained. Hungary laughed.

"Wow, you are cute! Me and Prussia joke like that all the time, though I do normally bash his head in with my frying pan. Anyway, Franny's house you say? I'll head over there right now. Be sure to bash Russia's skull in for me, okay?" Hungary said and hung up. Japan stared at the phone and handed it back to Prussia.

"She is heading over now, I am terribly sorry for taking your phone without asking." Japan bowed and left quickly, grateful Hungary was so nice.

* * *

Hungary let out a deep breath as she stepped into the house, her hand clenching her frying pan tightly.

"Where are you future land of big brother's?" came a eerily creepy voice. Hungary turned and saw Belarus, her dress was torn and ripped, her skin had marks from where the rope hand been, her nails were broken from clawing through the door, and her bow was missing.

"Wow. I almost _don't_ want to hit you, you look awful!" Hungary commented causing the woman to turn and glare, to her this was just another obstacle to get rid of.

"I will go through anything to get big brother to notice my love!" Belarus murmured as she grew closer to Hungary.

"Seriously? That's...okay that's really pathetic and honestly concerning. Look, you're my friend's sister, so believe me when I say, stop this or you _will_ be hurt." Hungary warned, wondering though how Ukraine would feel about her hitting Belarus with her frying pan.

"No! After I destroy tiny Germany, big brother will have to marry me!" Belarus yelled and raced forward with her knife, slashing at Hungary. The blade sliced the Hungarian woman's cheek. Hungary felt her blood drip down and shot a glare at Belarus before swung her pan, hitting Belarus with enough force that she flew back, hitting the wall before collapsing to the ground.

"I'm sure Ukraine will understand why I did this." Hungary said with a huff.

"Miss Hungary! Grazie! You were amazing!" Hungary turned and saw Italy run over to her, a large grin plastered on his face.

"That was pretty cool, I guess." Romano said next to him, a blush sprouting on his face while his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where's Luddy?" Hungary asked looking around, France, Italy, and Romano were coming out from their hiding spots, but the broad, injured German had yet to make an appearance.

"Oh we sent him to the guest room since bastard can't fight. He's likely sulking." Romano explained sourly. Hungary ignored the comment and went into the guest room to find the man she had known since he was still wearing diapers.

* * *

France looked at the unconscious woman before him and sighed, he didn't want to see her so battered, but it was the only way. He lifted her up and settled for bring her back to the other Allies, to see where they'd take her and her brother.

He looked around, deciding to leave the Italian brothers, Hungary, and Germany in the house while he left briefly and. The sooner he got rid of this nightmare of a woman, the sooner all of them would be able to move on.

"France! Germany's gone!" Hungary yelled, racing out of the house after France.

"What? Are you sure?" France asked nearly dropping Belarus onto the ground in surprise.

* * *

No! Germany's gone?! what happened? Please review, tell me your thoughts and I hope you stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion!

Also there is a poll currently up for the next chapter so please vote!


End file.
